1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, such as a printer, a copying machine, and a facsimile apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to an image forming apparatus configured to form a borderless image on a recording material.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional electrophotographic image forming apparatus forms an image on a transfer material with a margin in which no toner image is transferred.
Meanwhile, an inkjet type image forming apparatus has already been marketed that is capable of performing printing even up to the edge of a transfer material. Under these circumstances, it is desired by the market that an electrophotographic image forming apparatus can form an image even to the edge of a transfer material.
In response to such a desire, an electrophotographic image forming apparatus is discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-005559. For example, an electrophotographic color image forming apparatus employing an intermediate transfer member forms a toner image on an intermediate transfer member in a size larger than the size of a toner image on a transfer material in order to surely form an image up to the edge of the transfer material.
However, if a toner image whose area exceeds the edge of a transfer material such as a paper sheet is formed on an intermediate transfer member and if the toner image is transferred on the transfer material, then it becomes likely that the toner adheres to the cutting edge of the transfer material (the edge of the paper sheet). The adhesion of toner like this may often occur on a leading edge and a trailing edge of a transfer material in a conveyance direction.
The toner that has adhered to the edge of a transfer material may not be easily fixed by a fixing unit. Accordingly, in this case, the phenomenon of offset may occur in the fixing unit. Furthermore, the toner adhering to the edge of the transfer material may contaminate a transfer material conveyance unit, which may result in a smear on a front or back surface of the transfer material.
In addition to the above-described image degradation, because the toner adhering to the edge of a transfer material may not be easily fixed, the toner adhering to the edge may be output unfixed and the unfixed toner then adheres to the hand of a user.